Dueling and Love
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: It's a few months after the events with the Dark Signers and things are back to normal...at the moment. Between the Grand Prix and events to come romance begins to bloom for our favorite orange, spikey haired duelist. Watch as the events unfold for the fate of the world and for love. Crow x OC, plus some other pairs here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S. ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 1

New Girls In Town

**AKIZA'S POV.**

I was really excited. It's been a few months since the whole Dark Signers thing and everything is back to normal. But the reason I was excited, was because my friends were moving to New Domino City. We had been the best of friends until I moved, and we still were.

It would be great to have the girls around again. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the guys, really, I do. But seriously, I can't exactly go shopping with them at the mall or see movies or do other things that I like that are more for a girl's day out. I hung out with Carly and that was cool, we had fun and were friends, but still, she was almost always on a story at times.

Also, I missed hanging out with my friends. The four of us always had such a great time.

First there was Annalena Morgan, but we called her Lena for short, she had caucasian skin, blue eyes and jet black hair with a blue streak through her hair. She was also a lover of the Arts, especially music and theatre. She was a duelist, all of them were. Her deck consisted of a lot of music and theater related cards. She always did say that a deck defines what kind of person you are and who you are. I have to say I agree. Lena was always an optimistic person, caring of friends and open minded.

Next there was Cloe Sutton. She also had caucasian skin, but had blonde hair and green eyes. She had a bubbly attitude, but mess with one of her friends and she would go full out protective. Her deck was full of angelic-like cards, which made us start calling her Angel for her nickname. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention she was Jack's cousin? Yes, Jack Atlas. Not many people knew it, but I was one of them.

And then there was Yasmin Hart. She had tan skin and brunette hair and brown eyes. She was a total Granola Head in only all the best ways, which is another way of saying that she's an environmentalist. She loved the earth and helping the earth, but not just that, she also loved to help with charities and clean up groups and help at orphanages. She loved kids. Her deck was full of nature cards, but also pyro(fire) cards.

Even though fire was destructive, it had also always been beautiful to her, when it was tame and under control. The way it would have different colors depending on heat and the way it moved always amazed her. Yasmin was an earthy, fun loving and kind person, and always knew how to help a friend out when they needed it. Her nickname was Yaz. It had a nice ring to it, plus, when she was little she couldn't pronounce her name completely

Those were my friends and they were all moving here. It was decided by their parents. They decided that it was best to move to New Domino. My parents had suggested it actually, and their parents had went with it.

They were supposed to get here today, so I couldn't wait. I planned on introducing them to the guys once they get here, I just hope that introductions go well.

* * *

Right now, I was with the guys in the garage, waiting and excited.

"Hey Akiza, you seem excited, is something going on?" Yusei asked.

I blushed lightly, but his it well.

"Just happy I guess." I responded smiling.

He went back to his work and Jack and Crow kept arguing about Jack's spending. Just then my phone vibrated and I saw that I had gotten a text.

It was from Lena!

'_Hey, were in front by the door. Can't wait to see you! __' _she texted.

'_Kay, just give me a sec.' _I responded.

"I'll be right back guys." I said going up the stairs, through the kitchen and living room and to the door. I opened it and saw them I squealed quietly and hugged them tightly.

"Akiza it's great to see you again!" Lena said.

"Yeah!" Cloe agreed.

"How have you been?" Coe asked.

"Great! I can't wait for you guys to meet the guys." I said.

I led them to the entrance to the garage.

"Wait here." I said.

I went back inside the garage and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hey guys!" I called.

They all looked at me and I noticed that Leo and Luna had gotten here.

"There's some people I want you guys to meet."

I opened the door and spoke.

"Come on." I said.

The three of them walked through.

"Guys, these are my friends, Cloe Sutton, Annalena Morgan, but everyone calls her Lena and Yasmin Hart. They just moved here." I said, as we walked down to them.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you guys." Lena said.

"Yeah, oh cool! Nice runners!" Yasmin said, looking them over.

"Hey cousin Jack." Cloe said.

"COUSIN!?" the others shouted.

"Yeah, we're first cousins." Cloe said as Jack glared at her.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Yusei stated, wiping his hands with a rag.

"Yeah." Crow agreed.

"We're glad you guys like us. Any friends of Akiza's are friends of ours." Lena said.

"Same goes for us." Jack stated.

"Woah! Your runners are cool!" Cloe said.

"Yeah, I like the wings on this one it's cool!" Yasmin admired.

"Uh, really?" Crow asked, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, let me guess, you're a bird person, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Crow. Crow Hogan, and that's Yusei and Jack, but you probably know about them already." he said.

"Word travels when you have saved the world." Yasmin stated.

"Well, welcome to New Domino." Crow stated.

"Thanks, maybe we could duel sometime." Yasmin stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Crow replied.

I nudged Lena and gestured to Crow and Yasmin.

"I see it too." Lena whispered.

"So, are you guys going for the world racing grand prix?" Cloe asked.

"You bet we are." Jack replied.

"I already know you guys will win." Cloe stated.

"Hey how about a turbo duel right now?" Crow asked Yasmin.

"I'd like to, but our runners aren't here yet, but they will be by next week." Yas replied.

"I'll be looking forward to that duel." Crow stated.

"Yeah, me too." Yas said.

"Well, as much as we'd love to stay, we still have unpacking to do. It was nice meeting you guys." Lena stated as they began to leave.

"We'll see you guys later." I said to the guys as we left.

"So what did you girls think of the guys?" I asked.

"They were cool." Lena said.

"It was great meeting them and it was awesome getting to see my cousin again." Cloe stated.

"Yeah, he was cool-er I mean, they were cool." she said blushing a bit.

I looked at Cloe and Lena and gave them a look.

"Um, 'he', Yasmin?" Lena asked.

"And who might this 'he', be Yas? Crow?" I asked.

"Hey would you look at the time, I gotta go. Bye you guys! I'll meet up with you later!" Yasmin said as she started home.

"She so likes him." Cloe stated.

"Yeah." Lena and I stated simultaneously, as we headed to Cloe's house.

One thing was for sure, things were definitely going to be interesting…

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE, THIS IS MY SECOND ATTEMPT AT A YUGIOH 5DS FANFIC, RECALLING MY TERRIBLE ONE I HAD TRIED TO DO A WHILE BACK WHEN I FIRST STARTED. THIS IS GOING TO BE A CROW X YASMIN(MY OC) STORY, WITH OTHER PAIRINGS HERE AND THERE. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. AND THIS TAKES PLACE DURING SEASON 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unexpected Meet Up

**YASMIN'S POV.**

The next day I was all unpacked and my room was set up. I even got Faye's stuff all out. Faye was our dog. She was a German Shepard we adopted from a rescue shelter. Well, I had adopted her. My parents had agreed that I was responsible enough and could take care of her, and she grew on everyone. Faye was still a puppy, only nine months old.

She had tan and brown fur and brown eyes. She was timid when we first met her, but she grew on us. She's a nice dog all around, even to strangers.

I decided to take Faye on a walk to get her used to this new town.

"Mom, I'm taking Faye on a walk!" I called, as I walked down the stairs with Faye's leash in hand.

I saw my mom with my sister Brianna at the kitchen table making cookies.

"Alright sweetie, have fun." my mom stated.

I connected the leash to her collar and was heading out the door when my mom spoke.

"Oh, by the way, I met this nice older woman yesterday. Said her name was Martha. She owns a place called Martha's Place. It's an orphanage for children. I told her that you love to do community service, and said you should come by and see how things are. She said she'd love to have some more help with the kids. Here's the address, you can stop by today and check it out." she said handing me an address.

"Alright, I'll go by there and see." I said walking out the door with Faye.

"Come on, let's go check this place out." I said.

* * *

We walked down the street for a while until we came to the address. I saw some kids playing. I walked over and they greeted me.

"Hi, is this Martha's Place?" I asked.

"Yeah, Martha's inside. Can we play with your dog?" asked one girl.

"Sure, she's nice." I said handing them Faye's leash. They started to take turns walking her around in front of the house.

I headed inside and heard people talking. I looked into a room and saw a Hispanic looking women with brown hair and kind brown eyes. There was also a tall man with brown hair and eyes talking with her. Just then, the women saw me and smiled.

"Hello dear." she said.

I stepped into the room.

"Hello. I hope I didn't interrupt." I said sincerely.

"Nonsense, dear, it's fine." she said.

"I'm Yasmin. You talked to my mom the other day, remember?" I asked.

"That's right. Your mother told me how you love to help out in the community. She also told me you're great with kids." Martha said, "Oh, and this is Blister. He helps around here too."

"Yeah, I love kids. I always volunteer at orphanages when I can. It makes me feel happy to see them smile." I stated, "I work for orphanages as a part time job too, along with a few others when I can."

"Quite the philanthropist this one." Blister said.

"Guilty as charged. Well, that and an environmentalist." I said.

"A heart of gold." Martha stated.

"Thank you Ma'am." I said blushing slightly.

"And polite too." Blister said.

Just then we heard a new voice. A masculine voice.

Crow! It was Crow

"Hey, Martha! I got those groceries you needed! By the way, the little nerds are playing with some dog in the front. Might want to check on…them." Crow said seeing us in the room.

"Oh, hey Yasmin. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Crow! Don't be so rude!" Martha scolded

"Oh, no I didn't mean-" I'd cut him off.

"It's okay, don't worry. It's nice seeing you again…since yesterday." I said, mentally slapping myself for sounding so lame.

"Anyway, the nerds are playing with some dog outside." Crow said, then grabbed a steel pipe!

"I'll take care of it." he said.

"No! That's my dog! I told the kids they could play with her. She's nice! Plus, I can't even believe that you would use a steel pipe! Even if the animal is a danger, that's not the way to go!" I said, going on my rant. I was also and animal lover.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Crow said looking ashamed. Now I felt bad.

"No, it's alright, Crow. I just, I have strong feelings about things like that. I'm a hardcore philanthropist." I said sheepishly.

"It's alright. I get it. I just was a little worried about the little nerds, you know?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling.

"Well, I'd be glad to have some extra help. Now why don't you two go and play with the kids." Martha stated.

We headed outside and saw them playing with Faye. They were playing fetch. When Faye saw me she ran over and stood on her hind legs and put her front on my lap.

"Hey girl, meet Crow. Crow, meet Faye." I said, and Faye jumped on Crow, putting her front paws on his legs.

"Heh, hey there, uh, Faye. So, how old is she?" he asked.

"She's nine months, still a puppy. She's a German Shepard. We got her from a rescue shelter." I explained.

"Wow, you really do have a heart of gold." he said.

"Thanks." I said with a blush.

"I mean, because you do all these good deeds for the environment, and animals and less fortunate." he said flustered a bit.

"Well, we can't exactly live without the earth, so, I do my part." I stated sheepishly again.

"Well on behalf of everyone on the planet, I say, thank you." he said with a salute.

I laughed a bit softly.

"Why thank you." I said with a curtsey.

Just then, we saw a sector security runner pull up.

"Hey Yasmin!" a voice yelled.

Hey lifted their visor and I saw Trudge.

"Hey Trudge, what's up?" Crow asked.

"Nothing bad, just dropping by. Yasmin, your mother said you'd be here and wanted me to tell you that your runner got here earlier than expected." he said.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"Remember to stay out of trouble." he said.

"I will." I said in an exasperated way.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." he said.

"Stay out of trouble Crow." he said sternly. He seemed to be giving him a certain look.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Crow said.

He sped away and I waved as he left.

"Hey, how do you know Trudge?" Crow asked.

"He's my uncle." I said simply.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT!?" Crow exclaimed.

I looked at him funny. What was the problem?

"He's my Uncle." I stated again in a 'so what', kind of way.

"Wow…" Crow muttered.

"Is that a problem?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, it was just a, um, a shock. Yeah, that's it, a shock." he said a bit nervously.

"Why is it a shock?" I asked crossing my arms. Crow looked a bit panicky now.

"I just mean, it's hard to picture someone like Trudge being related to someone like you." he said.

"Someone like him being related to someone like me?" I asked with both eye brows raised in a 'did you just go there?' way.

"No, I didn't mean…I should shut up now shouldn't I?" he asked.

I started to laugh and he looked at me funny.

"I'm only joking Crow. I already know about it. My uncle had told me about all the trouble and good you and your friends have done." I said with a smile.

He looked relieved and spoke, with a playful pout.

"That wasn't funny, I thought I'd actually offended you." he said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." I said shrugging.

He grumbled jokingly. I giggled.

"Hey, come on." I said hitting his shoulder playfully.

"Hey, come play with us!" the kids shout to us.

We headed over and began to play tag with the kids. It was nice getting to play with them…

* * *

**NO POV.**

Martha watched as the two teens played with the kids. It made her smile seeing Crow and Yasmin together.

"So, thinking about when they'll get together?" Blister said.

"Maybe. They would be great together." Martha stated watching them play tag with the others.

"I hope they get together, Crow needs a girlfriend." Blister said.

"You're right. Just give them some time. It'll happen. I'm sure of it. I think Yasmin is just the girl Crow needs." Martha said and went back to starting lunch for the kids.

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jealousy?

**YASMIN'S POV.**

It was a normal morning. I woke up, got showered, had breakfast and such, then I got a text from Akiza. She had texted me saying that the guys could use some help getting the new parts for the engine prototype. Of course I was happy to help. But since we didn't live to far from the guys' place, I decided to walk there. Once I met up with the others, we headed to the parts shop. Once we had everything, we headed back.

On the way, we started talking a bit.

"I can't wait to see the new engine." Lena said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great." I agreed.

"Hey, by the way, where's Cloe?" Jack asked.

"She had to do orientation at Duel Academy." Akiza stated.

"I told her to do it sooner." Lena said shaking her head.

"Well you know how Cloe is sometimes." I stated.

We saw Zora up ahead and she seemed a bit down.

"Hey, what's wrong Zora, you seem a bit down." Crow said.

"Mind your business!" Zora scolded.

"You do seem a bit down." Yusei said.

"Oh, Yusei thank you for inquiring." she said kindly.

I saw Crow make a face and I giggled a bit. I saw him blush a tiny bit as well.

"The truth is I am down. At the town meeting it was decided that my beloved clock must be replaced." she said, taking a look at the clock.

"It has been broken for some time." Crow stated.

"But out you punk!" Zora exclaimed.

Crow flinched and hushed up.

"That's a shame." Yusei said.

"It really is." Zora agreed.

"Uh, could someone tell me why Zora's picking on me here?" Crow asked aloud.

"Oh, it's just that my youngest son, Lindon is coming to town. And he and I, are fighting! So I'm practicing." Zora yelled at Crow.

"Oh man, there's nothing quite like a mother's love." he said, making the rest of us laugh.

He smiled at me when I laughed and I blushed slightly, but hid it. I then stepped forward, and in front of Zora.

"Hello, Ma'am. I'm Yasmin. I just moved here, it's nice to meet you." I stated shaking her hand.

"Oh, what a nice girl." she said.

"Thank you ma'am." I replied.

"And so polite." she stated, then went back to yelling at Crow.

* * *

After that, we headed into the garage and started to set things down and watch as the guys worked on their runners. After a while we heard someone talking and were all shocked to see some guy with a back pack. He was Zora's son, Lindon. He filled us in on what was happening between him and his mom. The guys decided that he would stay with Crow in his room, which upset Crow immediately.

I noticed Lindon staring at me and looked at him. He turned away and blushed. I also saw Crow not look to happy. What was his problem…?

Of course things didn't go smoothly, and Lindon ended up dueling Crow. While they were dueling, Lindon stared at me again for a minute, then another and another, and it was his turn. Crow noticed and didn't seem too happy that he wasn't doing anything.

"Hello?! Lindon, pay attention!" he called.

Lindon snapped his head back to Crow.

"Oh yeah! For my next move I play…" I continued to watch as they went back and forth. Crow still seemed a bit irritated though, but why?

* * *

**CROW'S POV.**

I was really getting annoyed here. I wanted for Lindon to make up with Zora, partly so she would stop picking on me, but still! I felt…weird when I saw the way he stared at Yasmin. But why? I mean, it's not like we're going out.

I felt myself blush a bit, but shook it off. What was that? I'm sure it's nothing. Now I need to get back to the duel.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." I called.

I just hope Lindon gets what I'm trying make him see soon…

* * *

Just as I hoped, Lindon won and made up with his mom. We all just hung out in the garage afterwards. I saw Lindon and Yasmin talking, and it made me mad again.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab something to eat, anyone want anything?" Yasmin asked.

Everyone raised their hand and gave her the money for their food, except for Jack, so Cloe covered for him.

"Alright, anyone want to come with and help me get this food? I didn't ride my runner here and I'm fairly certain that I can't carry all the food myself." she said.

I was about to speak, when Lindon spoke up first.

"I'll help out! It would be my pleasure to help a pretty girl like you in need." he said bowing and making her laugh a bit.

"Alright, see you in a bit guys." Yasmin said as they left, laughter and all.

I glared daggers at the back of Lindon's head and growled a bit.

"You alright, Crow?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, just fine." I mumbled.

"He's just upset that Lindon is the one going to help Yasmin and not him." Lena said.

"Yeah, he's jealous." Cloe stated.

"I am not!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say." Cloe replied.

"Why would he be jealous?" Leo asked.

"It's because he like Yasmin." Jack stated.

"Well I like Yasmin and I'm not jealous." Leo said.

"No Leo, he _likes her_ likes her." Akiza replied.

"Oooh." The twins said together.

"I like her as a friend and that's all!" I insisted. They all just raised their hands in defense. I noticed that Yasmin and Lindon were coming back, still laughing together.

"Shut up, here they come." I said.

"Hey guys. We were lucky, there was no line." Yasmin said passing out the other's food.

"And Lindon, thanks again for helping." she said smiling at him, making him blush and making me angry.

"No problem. I am nothing if not a gentleman." he said bowing.

She laughed again.

What I wouldn't give if I could unleash Sorako the Dawn on him right now. I smiled at the thought of it and shook my head lightly.

No, I can't be like that, I just have to try and ignore it.

I saw them talking and laughing again.

Yeah, ignore them…easier said than done.

Maybe I was jeal-No! I wasn't jealous! I couldn't be…right?

* * *

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
